Please Remember
by moony714
Summary: Sorta an RLNT fic, kinda sad. Postlast battle. Songfic to the song 'Please Remember' by Leann Rimes


Please Remember

He's gone.

He's finally gone. But along with him he took the love of my life. She's gone forever.

She was the only one, the only one I ever loved, who felt the same way. The only one who wasn't frightened, or repulsed when she found out what I was.

I stand here, looking down at her beautiful face, once so full of laughter and joy. I just can't believe she's gone.

Just a few days ago, we were joking and laughing, just enjoying each other's company.

I reach down and put my hand on her face. Her skin is so smooth, but so cold. Her skin used to be so warm, bright, and full of life.

Her eyes, usually violet, were hidden. The corners of her eyes used to crinkle whenever she laughed, I loved that. They always had this spark of mischievousness, I used to love that too.

I looked up; Professor Dumbledore had gotten up to the podium to start the eulogy.

"My dearest friends, we are gathered here today to mourn the loss of a vibrant, energetic, and well loved young woman.

"She was an Auror, one of the best of the best. She was a friend, a daughter, a sister, an almost a wife. Please join me today, in saying goodbye to Nymphadora Tonks."

He stepped down, and Moody got up, saying Tonks was always clumsy, and a bit rude, but very loyal, and brave. After Andromeda, her mother, got up and told a few childhood stories about her, it was my turn.

I walked slowly up to the podium, each step took enormous effort. It seemed to take a hundred years to reach it, and that's how old I felt.

I finally reached the podium. All eyes were on me, some filled with sorrow, others with pity, but all eyes were filled with tears.

I took a deep breath and started to speak.

"Nymphadora Tonks was a wonderful person. Although, she would try to hex anyone that called he bye her first name.

"She loved to have fun, but when it came down to it, she was ready to fight for what she believed in. She had a certain grace about her, until she tripped over that troll-leg umbrella stand, or broke a plate.

"A-after Sirius died, I fell into a deep depression. I must have hid it well because only one person noticed.

"Nymphadora did. She went out of her way, everyday, to cheer me up. To let me know she cared, other people cared, that I still had friends. We started spending a lot of time together, and I fell completely in love with her. She must have felt the same way, because when I asked her to marry me, she said yes. Our wedding was supposed to be next week.

"Then the battle came. Many people were lost in that battle, some friends, some husbands. Others lost their children, or wives, or parents. I lost my Dora, and I'm not going to find her again."

I stepped down from the podium, and walked over to Dora's body. I bent down and kissed her forehead, and whispered, "Goodbye, Dora. I love you."

A tear fell onto her cheek. I hadn't noticed I was crying until then.

I stood back up, and left the funeral. There was a reception, but I didn't want to stay and here every one tell me how sorry they felt for me. I wanted to go home and forget. Forget the pain, forget the memories. There was no more happiness in my life.

I walked into the kitchen, and grabbed a bottle of Firewhiskey that had been charmed to never empty. I grabbed a glass and walked into the study, over to the window.

Outside, it was storming. Thunder, and lightning, the rain pounding on the roof.

It fit my mood perfectly.

I poured the Firewhiskey into the glass, and drank it down. I kept drinking glass, after glass, after glass.

I stopped suddenly, and looked at the moon. It was just over half full. I got angry all of the sudden. In my drunken rage I threw the glass at the wall, where it shattered.

I went over and turned the radio on. There was some loud, angry music playing.

That also fit my mood perfectly.

I started to drink straight from the bottle. I kept chugging, and chugging the alcohol.

I suddenly fell to my knees, sobbing.

"How could you do this to me Dora?" I yelled to the empty room, "You said you loved me! You said you loved me, and you'd always be with me! I love you, Dora, please come back! I don't want to remember any of this! I want to forget it all! I want to forget all this pain and suffering! You caused it! You left me here, alone! I just want to forget."

I drank more whiskey. I drank until I could barely stand up straight. The song on the radio changed.

Time, sometimes the time just slips away

And you're left with yesterday

Left with the memories

I, I'll always think of you and smile

And be happy for the time I had you with me

Though we go our separate ways

I won't forget, so don't forget the memories we made

"I want to forget, the memories only bring pain!" I yelled.

Please remember, please remember

I was there for you and you were there for me

Please remember our time together

The time was yours and mine

And we were wild and free

Please remember, please remember me.

I looked up, and right in front of me was Nymphadora.

"I'm definitely drunk," I muttered, and started to turn the radio off.

"Remus," She said in a far off voice, "Remus, I need you to remember me. I need you to remember the good times we had. The times we smiled and laughed and had fun together."

She put her hand on my face, like she had done so many times before, and smiled. I could almost feel her hand there, almost.

"How 'bout one more dance?" she asked, still smiling.

I took her in my arms, and I could feel her there. We started to sway to the music.

Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say

And it's sad to walk away

With just the memories

Who's to know what might have been

We'll leave behind a life and time

We'll never know again

Nymphadora started to sing along to the music, and I found myself singing with her.

Please remember, please remember

I was there for you and you were there for me

Please remember our time together

The time was yours and mine and we were wild and free

Please remember, please remember me

I knew this was a dream, it had to be a dream. But at the same time, it felt so real.

And how we laugh and how we smile

And how this world was yours and mine

And how no dream was out of reach

I stood by you, you stood by me

We took each day and made it shine

We wrote our names across the sky

We ride so fast we ride so free

And I had you and you had me

She started to fade away. "Goodbye, Dora," I whispered.

"Not goodbye," she said in that far away voice, smiling, "Just see you later."

Please remember, please remember.

"I will, Dora," I whispered with tears falling down my face, "I will."


End file.
